About a Boy
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: sort of sequel to 9 Motnhs . ZoSan. about their kid's first of everything. and i have a link to a fanart for the fic! i'm not sure about the rating...


**Title: About a Boy**  
**Author:** bl4ckm4lice& pseudo-shigure   
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Warning: Male Pregnancy**.Well the baby's already born now.. but still, don't like don't read  
**Summary:** about all the first things  
**Disclaimer:** Not ours  
**A/N:** YAY! it's great that we can post it on Zoro's birthday! so excited... and we already have a fanart too.. All under the cut...

and thanks to chibinecco for the beta!! You're awesome.

And here's a fanart for Zoro's birthday their kid is in it too

http/ img 223. imageshack. us/ img 223/ 8043/ zosanse 5. jpg

Let me know if the link doesn't work. It's bl4ckm4lice's work btw, for my birthday originally.

**about A NAME**

Sanji had prepared a name for the baby. It was a good, meaningful name. It was a perfect name for his perfect baby, but even after Sanji told their captain what the baby's name was, Luffy still called him 'Meatball'. Nami insisted that the name 'Berry' would bring more fortune for her…um, them. And Chopper said that the baby should be called Fleming, since both of his parents used penicillin almost daily, with all those fights with the Marines... and between themselves. The name Sanji thought of wasn't as grand as 'Caesar,' which Robin gave; or as ridiculous as 'Captain Junior,' Usopp's idea. It was just a simple, memorable name, and Sanji didn't understand why no one would just call his baby that.

To make things worse, whenever he discussed the matter with Zoro, the green haired man would just shrug and say, "Why are you fussing over such things?"

Then Sanji would retort "Of course I'm fussing over it. A name is an important thing. It's something that people will call you by; something that's your identity. That's why people should respect our" —or really it was more just Sanji's— "decision for our child's name."

"But that kid's just a kid," Zoro shrugged again like an idiotic, mulish bull. It made Sanji realize that Zoro had also never used their child's name, that Zoro always called the kid 'Kid'. The cook yelled about what Zoro would do if everyone called him Marimo instead of Zoro. That managed to make Zoro's brows furrow; but apparently, Zoro's brain just wasn't big enough. He still shrugged and said, "But kid's still a kid."

Sanji groaned and cursed his cursed fate for getting pregnant by an idiot. In the end, he just gave up.

Kid is still Kid.

**about A LACK OF SLEEP **

The baby, or rather Kid, was crying again for the umpteenth time that night. It wasn't as if it was unexpected, since Chopper had warned them about how many times a baby could wake itself up in a single night. It was okay for Sanji, really. He would care for the baby whenever it cried, change its diaper, wash the piles of dirty clothes everyday, and still complete his regular duties. And he never complained about having the baby stuck in his belly for 9 months of hell. Damn, he never complained at all.

But, if only a certain marimo haired idiot swordsman would help him, then it would be heaven. It would be perfect. But no, the marimo haired idiot swordsman would only take what he deemed 'the good parts' of having a baby, which was napping on the deck with the baby whenever it was time to rest. When the baby cried or puked after he ate, the marimo haired idiot swordsman would give the baby to Sanji and leave. That bastard!

Thus, Sanji didn't want to wake up this time. It was about time Zoro took his turn to wake up and take care of the baby. He expected Zoro to get annoyed by the noise and finally wake up, so he waited.

And waited. Then got annoyed himself.

And Zoro still didn't wake up!

Half of him felt pity towards Kid and wanted to rush to him, but his other half felt overly annoyed by Zoro's ignorance. Back when Sanji was still pregnant, that marimo was the one who said that, as the 'father', he should take care of the baby too. But now, the kid cried and Zoro ignored it. Asshole. Sanji got up, wasting no time before kicking Zoro until he fell from the hammock with a loud thud.

"What the—." Zoro's dazed but alarmed voice rose as he blinked his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kid woke up, get him back to sleep." Sanji glared.

"Huh? Why don't you do that?"

"Why don't YOU do that?"

Zoro frowned, "But that's the mothe— the pregnant one's job." He avoided the kick from the furious cook.

"That's the parents' job! And parents means not singular, but two people, that is you and me! Now get your ass off that floor and take care of Kid!" The blonde man stomped back to his hammock and lay down, back facing Zoro.

"Hey," A slight confusion —not panic, because Roronoa Zoro didn't panic— filled him, "What if the baby pees or something?"

"Learn to deal with it. Read your fucking book on parenting." An idea popped in to Sanji's mind to probe Zoro in to it, "Or are you afraid of baby pee?" It worked. He heard the other man growl and rush to the baby.

Zoro stared at the crying baby before him. It was still crying and wriggling in his little baby's way.

Now what?

He had seen Sanji do this a couple of times, so he knew he had to take off the diaper first. So, he did that. He knew he had to clean the baby up, wipe him dry, and give him some powder. So, he did those things, making a mess with the troublesome white powder on the baby's butt and sneezing when the substance irked his nose. Then he knew he had to put on a new diaper. He knew that. He just didn't know how to _do_ that.

He tried to remember how Sanji and everybody else did it. Apparently, he and Luffy were the only ones who didn't know how to do it. It had something to do with putting the diaper this way, and then folding it that way, and sticking it with a safety pin, but he just seemed unable to do it. Whenever he thought he had it right, he'd lift the baby, and the diaper would slip off the baby's legs. Shit. After some failing attempts at putting the diaper in to the right form, Zoro gave up and just took the baby to sleep with him.

Later that morning, Sanji found both of his green haired boys asleep in an amusing arrangement. The baby was sleeping on top of Zoro's chest, covered only by a thin piece of Zoro's blanket. Sanji was torn between teaching Zoro how to put on a diaper or just let it slide so he wouldn't lose the chance to see them together like this again.

**about THE FIRST STEPS**

Not long after his first birthday, Kid learned to walk. For Sanji, the first moment his child walked on his own made him want to hug the little boy and never let go. What's more, Kid's first steps were with the intention to reach him.

That morning, Kid was crying for food; and Sanji left him on the chair while he prepared a bottle of milk on the kitchen counter. When he finished, he turned around to see the most unexpected thing. Kid was walking slowly towards him with arms raised to reach for his dad.

His child was growing, and Sanji was watching that process, noticing every sign.

However, as his walking became more frequent and Kid grew a bit more; it started to get a bit out of hand. He would run around the deck, climbing up and down the stairs cackling all the while to leave his caretaker spent.

Kid was an active child, just like every other child in the world. What made it different was Kid was on a ship most of the time, with a crazy crew and a captain as careless as a monkey.

When Kid was in the girls' hands, he was safe and sound; and Sanji could relax. The boys, on the other hand, were the exact opposite, save chopper who was a wholly helpful caretaker. Usopp tended to blow things up around the baby, smearing Kid's face with gunpowder. Luffy tended to swing the baby around, sometimes accidentally throwing Kid off the ship. They were dangerous as hell, so Sanji usually punished them by giving the boys a kick —or two, or three, depends in how much danger Kid was in— instead of giving them meat for dinner.

Really, Sanji was lucky he hadn't had a heart attack by now. He knew that his son was strong; but hey, Kid was still a kid!

It wasn't as if Zoro didn't help him. Of course Zoro helped him, he was trying to be a responsible father and everything. Zoro tended to get up from his nap and help Sanji watch over the kid, but it was only after he heard a loud splash and a scream from Usopp, that he would jump of the ship to fetch the baby and their captain.

So much for a responsible father.

**about THE FIRST WORDS**

Dinnertime was never the most peaceful time of a day. Luffy always tried to steal everybody else's food, including 'Meatball's,' even though it was meant for the baby and 'tasted all mushy.' Kid always got mad and pouted at their captain who just laughed freely.

Kid had Sanji's pout and Zoro's grunt. He'd smack his plastic spoon against Luffy's hand. And it was funny. It was cute.

Zoro could never hold himself whenever he saw that pouting face of his child, so he made a point to do exactly what Luffy did in an attempt to piss Kid off. Kid, of course, got even more upset, as if it wasn't enough that Luffy had stolen his food, now his own pop did too.

The kid stomped his feet against his chair and tried to smack Zoro's hand, but his pop was much faster than he was. It earned Zoro a glare.

"I was just joking, Kid," his pop said, but Kid still glared.

"You better apologize now, i-d-i-o-t," warned Sanji before everything got worse, remembering their son wasn't the kind of kid that easily to let go of a grudge. Just like his fathers.

But Zoro didn't listen. Instead, he just chuckled, pinched both of Kid's cheeks, and squeezed them. "You're not mad, right, Kid? It was just a jo—." The pouting kid slapped Zoro's hands before he could even finish his sentence.

"Maymo!" the kid yelled all of the sudden.

The room went silent as everyone held their breath.

"Kid, did you just say…?" Sanji questioned first when he finally gathered his composure.

His kid said his first word. Awesome!

And it was 'Maymo.' Shit!

"Kid, what did you just say to your pop?" Sanji repeated his question.

The little child merely shook his head and went back to his dinner.

Sanji glanced at Zoro, but the man's expression was unreadable. The cook felt responsible that the first word from their child was the most common curse name for Zoro. Besides, the kid had the same hair color as Zoro, so it wouldn't make sense.

Putting down his dinner, Sanji rose from his seat and carried Kid in his arms outside, much to everyone's surprise. He closed the door behind him so that no one could hear them before kneeling to level himself with Kid. With serious face, he said slowly, "Listen, Kid, don't call your pop that anymore."

The child's expression showed his confusion. His young mind was filled with a jumble of questions.

Why wasn't he allowed to call his pop what his dad called him? He knew his dad called his pop that at the times when he felt angry towards the green haired man. He felt angry at his pop just now, so why wasn't he allowed to do the same thing?

"It's, erm, bad, to call your pop names. What I did was a, ugh, bad thing." He had to keep himself from cringing as he admitted that, but if it was for the sake of their child's education, he'd do anything. He was the one who would have to do it anyway, he couldn't possibly leave it in Zoro's hands. "So, don't do that bad thing."

Kid was still confused. If that was a bad thing, why did his dad do it? Why did no one scold his dad for doing that? Aunt Nami said she yelled at Uncle Luffy because he was messing with other people's things, and that was bad…

"Hey." His dad's voice made him raise his head. Sanji smiled sadly at him. "Trust your dad?"

Of course. Dad was his favorite person in the world. Kid nodded.

Sanji chuckled and opened the door. Zoro was standing behind it, grinning.

Sanji rolled his eyes, thinking that Zoro must've taken it as Sanji's defeat. It was obvious that Zoro wanted to say something, most likely to mock him; but Sanji wouldn't let him do that in front of their son. He nudged Kid inside as Zoro walked outside to join him. Just as the door closed, he snapped, "What?"

"You jealous?"

Now that was the last thing he expected to come out of the older man's mouth. What the fuck?

"You were jealous," Zoro leaned in, "Because the first person Kid called wasn't you."

Sanji's jaw fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. How the hell did Zoro come to that conclusion?! And here Sanji was feeling guilty for indirectly teaching Kid to call him names!

"You were lucky you got his first walk." Zoro's grin couldn't get any bigger. "But this time, I win."

That was before Sanji kicked him into the sea.


End file.
